Canary Prince
Canary Prince is a 2017 introduced character, as a Valentine’s duo with Philomela Towerbird. Ironically enough, the pair are not a standard couple. He is the son of the Canary Prince from the story of the same name, originally written by Italo Calvino. Not only is he an obedient son, but he’s a rather soft-spoken person who only wishes for Philomela’s happiness. Although the Royal-Rebel conflict doesn’t interest Canary, he seems to publicly say he’s a Royal - in reality, he doesn’t care much for it, and plans to follow his destiny. ''Character 'Personality' Canary is generally quite reserved in all ways of life. He keeps himself to himself most of the time, preferring his own company over others. This being said, he’s not a loner. He seems to be quite the social butterfly, mostly when it comes to classes and balls. He’s pleasant conversation, accommodating for the people around him. Although he’s incredibly mindful of others, Philomela comes first. The two aren’t romantically involved, but Canary thinks of her as something like a little sister. He wishes for her happiness, and puts her well-being before his own. Canary’s feelings are very much on show, just like his caring nature towards Philomela. So often he seems to have a sad expression, and acts very melancholic. He’s pleasant, but also sad. Most people are aware that he tends to be reserved even with his emotions, not displaying more than general downness, or a small smile. A display of more emotion usually means something has happened. Philomela is likely the only person to have seen Canary truly smiling. 'Interests' :''Birds A given considering the both families' ties with birds, but while they all enjoy sitting with birds and likely have pet birds, Canary prefers to sit at a distance and take photographs. They're beautiful animals in his opinion, but the allergies aren't worth it. The only bird that gets close to him is Pin. :Music Much like his childhood friends, he's musically inclined, and while he doesn't play as much as some people, he takes a lot of joy in the song-writing process, and would enjoy actually taking time to learn more. :Philomela Can that be an interest? I mean he adores her like a sister, and they spend a lot of time together. :Photography While Canary doesn’t think much of camping, he does enjoy being in the wilderness to take photographs. He almost always has a camera on his person, though his favourite photographic subject is Philomela without a doubt. It’s usually a game to see how many photos he can take before she notices him. It’s usually a lot. :Silence Common practice for him and Philomela, the pair can often sit in silence. While usually he'll snap some photographs, the pair appreciate the other's presence and don't need words to enjoy their time together. :Sports Despite a strong dislike to the outdoors, he does enjoy playing sports, and exercising. He doesn’t do it all the time, nor does he join any sports clubs. However, he does enjoy playing team games in Grimmnastics, finding them more fun than doing things solo. He’s not very good though, he just has fun. :Wilderness Don't get this wrong, he hates the outdoors, but he does love the wilderness. The landscapes around his home are beautiful and amazing places to take photographs, he'd just much rather be inside than outside. 'Appearance' Canary keeps a very tidy appearance, thanks to having his sense of style dictated by his parents. He has fluffy blond hair that is usually a mess in the morning. It’s somewhat pulled back into a more manageable style for the day, although it tends to try sticking up. His clothes tend to be on the smart casual side, wearing mostly cotton vests over shirts. He has a family emblem that is almost on all his outfits. ''Fairytale – The Canary Prince :''Main Article: The Canary Prince 'How do they feel about their story?' While saying he’s a Royal, that’s mostly for appearances for his family. He doesn’t care much for the conflict, but he does care a lot about his story. His family have always held it in high regards, and he holds it highly too, but unlike previous generations, Canary seems to be in confusion about loving Philomela. The two were always told they would fall in love, get married, and then the next generation would do the same, however observing Opaline Glass and Obsidian Tunnel as children, the two doubt this. Instead they seem to hope strongly to fall in love with each other for their family but it seems fate has decided against that. ''History 'Childhood' Growing up as princes and princesses of Italian tales, Canary and Philomela were also friends with the neighbourhood couple of Opaline and Obsidian. The four were often seen playing together, and all seemed to have a close relationship due to their families. Canary always found himself pressured by his family to like the wilderness, camping and hunting. And bird spotting. They really like birds, both families do. Although he was an obedient child, Canary had his first outburst at his parents when he had finally had enough of ‘Scouts’. 'First Year At Ever After High' Attending Ever After High actually came as a breath of fresh air to Canary. He did want to live up to his family’s expectations, but he also wanted to be free to enjoy things that he liked. Being able to go to school, it was like opening a new world of possibilities for him. He was able to discover new hobbies and try new things. 'Legacy Day' Most people were shocked after Legacy Day, but Canary seemed unaffected. He continued with life, but in reality, he was beyond confused. By now, Canary and Philomela were in an awkward relationship, each trying to fall in love with each other - and failing. With this whole new idea of rejecting a destiny, Canary was confused. He doesn’t hate his destiny, and wants to live his story, but there’s a glaring issue of him not loving Philomela the way he should. Class-ic Schedule Canary loves to learn, and looks forward to all his classes in Ever After High. He’s much more of a practical learner when it comes to his subjects, but tries his best no matter what he’s doing. He’s aware of his family seeing his grades at the end of the year, and despite their pressures, he wants them to be proud of them. He gets good grades in most of his classes, even the ones he dislikes. 'Classes Taken' *Advanced Wooing *Chemythstry *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hexonomics *Kingdom Management *Muse-ic Class *Science and Sorcery Clubs 'Photography Club' One of his only interests before coming to the school, he ends up joining the club. It seems to be the only club he keeps up with. He gets along with other members rather averagely, and doesn’t seem to like or hate the club. It just seems to be a thing. Song Themes *Here In The Dark - Headstrong with Shelley Harland *Brave Song - AmaLee *Itteki no Eikyou - AmaLee: Philly/Canary song *Let It Out - Adriana: Philly/Canary song Tropes *None Trivia *Canary’s full title would actually be Prince Canary Prince the Third. *He wears a sweater vest in reference to the vest in the story. *The badge he wears is his family coat of arms. *Canary doesn't identify as a specific romantic or sexual orientation. **The closest orientation he aligns with is greyromantic, asexual. *Canary is actually allergic to feathers. Ironic. Fanfiction Appearances *None yet! Quotes *None! Gallery'' Canarywglasses.png|Canary with Glasses by Spades Canarywoutglasses.png|Canary without Glasses by Spades Canary_pride2k19.png|Ace Pride Icon by Zena Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Canary Prince Category:Italian Category:Royalty Category:Canary Prince